theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 12: The Truth (Origins: Benders)
The Truth is the twelfth chapter in the Origins: Benders novel, written by Joshua Gresham Summary THE WILD CARD - Adina is focused on finding her daughter while her brother continues to hold the fort at home, who gains an unexpected visitor. Meanwhile, Solomon's victory is short lived when he begins the search for his mother. Plot Characters Main Characters * Adina Bhavana-Amano * Solomon Amano * Vincent Michaels Supporting Characters * Chief Chanda Bhavana * Kreios Bhavana * Mary Amano * Eric Amano * Brian * Neasa * Chief Abhay Nagendra * General Tushar (Nagendra Tribe) * Abha Nagendra * Arya Nagendra * Chief Zahir Prabhat * General Manu (Prabhat Tribe) * Ezhil Prabhat * Ajay * Vijaya Hasan Trivia * The Chapter Title: The Truth, references the fact that Ajay finally reveals his motives behind kidnapping Adina's daughter while Vijaya reveals himself to Chanda and the Bhavana Tribe ** Vijay and Chanda have history which resulted in Vijay being kicked out of Teaghlach Fola '' ** ''Adina disowns Ajay and leaves him stranded in an abandoned house; this will be the last we see of Ajay as it will be assumed that he dies in that hovel from starvation * Antagonists: Vincent Michaels; the Diagas Soldiers; Ajay; the Prabhat Tribe * The War of the Twelve continues during this chapter ** Vijay reveals that he will deal with Chanda on his own time but he will always consider Teaghlach Fola home and plans on defending it ** At the end of the chapter, the Taking of Teaghlach Fola is about to begin but it will commence during the next chapter * After Viktor's death in the previous chapter, there are only 3 Main Characters alive * Bryn is fatally stabbed in the chest while Vincent is also fatally stabbed, their fates will be revealed during the next chapter Body Count *Brian - Skull Penetration; killed by Diagas Soldier *Neasa - Massive Blood Loss (via stab wounds); killed by Vincent Michaels *Ajay (presumably) - Starvation; killed by Adina Bhavana-Amano Location *Teaghlach Fola **''The Chief's Quarters'' **''The War Room'' **''The Northern Field'' **''Trainee Hovel'' **''East Entrance'' *Novos **The Bay **Woods **The Safe Haven *Red Sea *Febline **''Simon's Bakery'' **''Abandoned Hovel'' Quotes |-|Main Characters= :Solomon:"We will remain together as a pack...a family and we will build ourselves a new home!" :Adina:"You betrayed us out of jealousy. I admit, I've seen my father betrayed countless times by those he called friend." :Vincent:"You should have finished me off when you had the chance. Now you will join my brother" :'Adina:"Teaghlach Fola is my home. My family is there and unlike you, they are fighting for our home." :Vincent:"Now you will know what it is like to lose someone you hold dear" :Adina:"You've done enough...You allowed greed and jealousy to cloud your judgment and practically left our home defenseless because I am here. You are sick, Ajay, and I will never forgive you for taking my child" :Adina:"You did not betray your friends, Ajay...You betrayed your family. From this day forth...You are no longer friend, family or foe...You will live out your days knowing that you are nothing" |-|Minor Characters= :Chanda:''"Tomorrow, we fight" :Eric:"A pack united is simply overwhelming, even for the likes of you" :Vijay:"It will never be enough until I see you on your knees begging for mercy" :Ajay:"There are people out there will to kill you for your title and they won't stop at nothing to accomplish that task" :Vijay:"Now, a war is upon you, your tribe, your families and there are people just outside your gates ready to take your land." :Simon:"Who are you trying to impress?. You want an acknowledgement for kidnapping defenseless children?!" :Vijay:"Now you might hate my tactics, but when this war is done...This land will be still standing" :Vijay:"I am here to see you and your family get what's coming to you. But I will always defend this house." :Vijay:"There is a taking coming and I always pick the winning side." :Chief Abhay:"You can evade this as long as you would like. But remember, once you take the capital, you will not know peace because I will take it from you." :Vijay':"You are right not to trust me. I wouldn't trust me either"'' Category:The Amanos Novel Category:The Amanos Novels Category:Origins Category:Origins: Benders